


boys like you

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jm is whipped for sehunnie nothing new here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: junmyeon knows boys like sehun will be death of him.





	boys like you

“You’re fucking handsome,” Junmyeon slurs, his mind foggy from too much alcohol and Sehun. They’ve been hanging out since the morning, and Sehun has managed to steal two beer bottles from his dad’s cabinet, drive around the city while drinking (and not getting into any accidents), and make Junmyeon fall harder for him. Only by drinking beer with one hand on the steering wheel.

Junmyeon would’ve thought he was only easy to please, but he hits every person whose any of the hands leaves the wheel. He’s so fucking biased, but who wouldn’t be? It’s Oh Sehun, and he just wants to kiss the daylights out of Oh Sehun.

“Thanks,” Sehun giggles, and Junmyeon drags his body closer to Sehun, seeking the warmth only Sehun can radiate. “I’m also a really good kisser, and good in bed. Where’d you find someone like me?”

“Nowhere.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes at himself, boosting this guy’s ego so desperately, but he’s always floating when Sehun laughs, or chuckles, or makes any noise. “How many people have you kissed?”

Sehun narrows his eyes, wriggling on the grass to face Junmyeon. “Uh, I don’t remember, maybe around twenty?”

“I’ve got more experience than you,” Junmyeon grins. “It also means I’m a better kisser.” He doesn’t know where he wants to go with this, yet it’s funny enough to make him giggle.

Sehun looks like he’s offended, but he shrugs. “Sure, maybe. But, it should be me who decides that.”

“Ah, then you should,” Junmyeon gulps, it’s the alcohol which is encouraging him to continue, and they’ll forget about it soon, at least he’s tried. He sits up, smiling down at his friend like a mad man. “You should kiss me and decide, don’t you think?”

Sehun sits up, too, his neck so close to Junmyeon’s face — if he leans in a little more, Junmyeon could kiss his neck, trail kisses till his lips, kiss him fully on the lips, trying to make sure his drunk mind retains the feeling later. But Sehun’s breath ghosts around his shoulder, and Sehun’s lips are against his neck as he speaks. “Tomorrow, on the same time, hyung.”

“It’s 6:45, I’m barely alive and you’re drunk.” Junmyeon shivers when he feels Sehun’s tongue against his skin. “I don’t think you can keep your promise, Sehunnie.”

“Watch me.”

***

Junmyeon forgets just as easily as he asked it, like kissing Sehun wasn’t one of his biggest dreams ever. 

He forgets the tongue on his skin, he forgets the hot breath, and he definitely forgets the feeling of heartache he felt when saw Sehun’s ex-boyfriend making out with him, touching every possible inch of Sehun’s body and Junmyeon couldn’t do anything but pull Sehun away, saying Sehun’s drunk and the guy isn’t, it can be considered under a rape case. 

That is the best thing about being a lawyer. Flash a visiting card and everything anyone says can and will be held against them, right there or in the court.

Sehun walks into his house like it’s his, invades Junmyeon’s personal space on the couch, and settles onto having his head in Junmyeon’s lap while he works. He just wants attention, and Junmyeon wants to give him everything he wants, shower the boy with everything he’s got, but these papers are important and he has to shoo Sehun away for a few hours.

“Sehunnie, I need to finish this,” He looks down, only to find Sehun looks so fucking handsome, making him want to give him a kiss on the lips and maybe fondle with his dick — nothing new. “Get off of me for a while, please?”

“What’s the time, hyung?”

Junmyeon glances at the clock. “It’s 6:45.”

“Are you alive?”   
“What?” Junmyeon is confused, where’s this going?

Sehun chuckles. “Just answer me, hyung. Are you alive?”

“No, I’m a zombie,” Junmyeon sighs. “I haven’t slept properly because of this bullshit.”

Sehun holds up a half-filled beer bottle. “Great.” he sips a little from it, before shoving it into Junmyeon’s hands. “I’m drunk, and you need to get drunk, too.”

“I’m a heavy drinker, Sehunnie, I need more than this to get drunk.”

“Just drink it, hyung.”

And Junmyeon chugs it down, not to show off or anything. He just wants to get over this so he can finally take a fucking nap, and maybe get a face mask to sleep in. He keeps the empty bottle next to his laptop, and the next thing he knows, Sehun is on his lap, grinning at him creepily.

“Please tell me you’re not a vampire, or something which’d kill me.”

Sehun chuckles, slowly leaning in to connect their foreheads. Junmyeon’s breath quickens as his face (specifically: his mouth) gets closer and closer, he can smell the beer in Sehun’s breath, and Junmyeon isn’t drunk enough for this. He wants to kiss Sehun but he isn’t sure what to do right now, he’s just frozen.

“Yesterday, I don’t know if you remember, but you said,” Sehun’s are cradling Junmyeon’s head from the back, making sure his head doesn’t move away. “You were a better kisser, and that I should decide if that was true or not by kissing you.”

“I did?”

Sehun nods. “You did. You were so fucking drunk I thought you were kidding. But, when you actually almost kissed me— it’s easier to do this now.”

And Junmyeon’s biggest dream comes true. Sehun’s tremendously soft lips against his, kissing him like they’re going to die tomorrow, Junmyeon’s hands move to Sehun’s waist, holding him there, trying to kiss him harder. But they part to breathe properly, and Junmyeon’s ears are burning from embarrassment. Sehun looks so smug. “Boys like you will be the death of me,” Junmyeon grunts, gaining another open-mouthed kiss.

“Bold of you to assume there will be other boys like me.”

“Indeed,” Junmyeon chuckles. “You’re enough of a weirdo for the world, the Universe maybe can’t handle too many weirdos.”

Sehun laughs. “Fuck you.”

“You’re free to do that,” Junmyeon wants to blame it on the alcohol but he isn’t even feeling a bit of beer in him. “I like you and hence, you’re allowed to do that.”

“That was smooth, hyung,” Sehun presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s sweaty forehead. “And maybe I will. But,” He gets down Junmyeon’s lap, grinning, leaving it cold and empty. “You need to finish your work.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just, like the song girls like u by maroon 5 a lot, ok? IT'S A BOP AND I WAS THINKING OF SEHO AND THIS HAPPENED. IM SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!! let me know if u did :>  
> (scream w me abt seho and jm on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon)! or if u wanna stay anon i havecurious cat!!)


End file.
